Fragment Turin
.]]Fragment Turin '''is the unnamed being that resides within Turin's soul. Rather than being a simple "Hyde" personality to Turin's Jekkyl, Fragment Turin is actually an entity in its own right. It was created at the beginning of Season 2, after Turin was injured by a Fragment. With its appearance came the revelation as to why there was never been talk of a Soulformer who has been explicitly physically damage by a Fragment: The matter that they are composed of is infectious and latches onto living beings like a parasite, creating new Fragments based on the host's physical appearance and abilities. This is also the reason as to why so many Fragments are imitations of beings found in the human world. Appearance Fragment Turin appears as Turin O'Dwyer with an inverted colour scheme. For example, the Fragment's skin is an unhealthy shade of jet black compared to Turin's white complexion. This form of the Fragment can be considered a mental projection of its true self, and the implication is that all inner Fragments take on the same physical form of their users with inverted colours. When Fragment Turin manifests in the physical world, it usually does so whenever Turin is in his Soulform. This gives his wolf-like Soulform a more streamlined appearance as well as a single horn on its head, and also causes certain elements of the body to become what has been described as "shark-like", with fin like protrusions along its spine. It can also manifest when Turin is not in his Soulform, although this possession does not cause Turin's physical body to change and thereby does not indicate that he is not in control of his senses. The Fragment has his own version of Turin's Soulform, which is expectedly white with a blue eye and mouth as opposed to the black and red elements of Turin's transformation. Personality Since the Fragment is its own being, it does not share any personality traits with Turin or posses any suppressed elements of his personality. Instead, the Fragment is manipulative and psychotic. Its only goal is taking Turin's body for itself, completing the latter's transformation into a Fragment. In this way, it seems to be primarily driven more by a natural, animalistic drive to survive rather than to just cause Turin pain. However, tormenting his host is still one of the Fragment's preferred activities. Generally speaking, it mocks Turin's weaknesses and unwillingness to hone his abilities and protect those close to him, such as Hazel. The Fragment is also noted to take a certain sadistic pleasure in fighting, even against opponents of a lesser calibre, as shown from its murder of Vince. Plot Fragment Turin began manifesting after Turin was injured by a quasi-Pedazo. It took time for the creature to manifest properly, and eventually made itself fully known during his battle with Santher Bekart, where it attacked Hazel while in a berserker rage after she became involved in the battle. It was in the following days that the Fragment began to mature. When Turin was forced to confront the Fragment in the depths of his own soul, he learned that the Fragment had developed a greater bond with his Soulform than he had, and had discovered that its true power was not merely an increase in strength and agility but rather the ability to manipulate shadows and darkness. This, as it turned out, was the reason why Turin's Soulform had been regarded with fear and suspicion by several members of the cast up until then. After a heated battle, Turin was finally able to overpower his Fragment side... For a time. Fragment Turin eventually made a reappearance after Turin escaped the Rompecabezas' warehouse with the help of Claude, one of their members who was sympathetic to his plight. Upon witnessing Vince and Hazel about to engage in lovemaking, Turin lost control of his senses out of pure shock. This sudden disbelief and indignation gave his Fragment the chance to temporarily seize control of Turin's body, injuring Hazel and brutally murdering Vince in the process. Since then, Turin has redoubled his training with his fellow hybrids in order to keep his inner monster under control, but after coming to Sacuro, world of the Fragments, Turin's demon has reawakened with renewed vitality. What actions it will take now are currently unknown. Powers & Abilities '''Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter: '''Like Turin himself, the Fragment is a capable fighter using only its fists and feet. Unlike Turin, the Fragment fights in a more randomised and berserk manner, improvising with its surroundings by breaking off and smashing pieces of the scenery into his enemies or slamming them against walls and floors. '''Perceptive Combatant: '''Fragment Turin possesses a keen intellect that allows him to easily gauge his opponent's strength in contrast to his, as well as formulate simple, if effective, battle tactics during combat. '''Keen Intellect: Despite his arrogance, Fragment Turin has shown himself to be a particularly intelligent adversary. He was capable of discovering Turin's true Soulformer powers in only a few days after reaching maturity, and has also discovered several different techniques for those abilities. However, while he is knowledgeable, he suffers from a creative sterility. He rarely uses his techniques for anything other than offence (for example, using a blast of darkness as an attack rather than to obscure the target's vision as Turin would), a flaw that lead to his first defeat at Turin's hands. High Soul Signature: '''Fragment Turin possesses a Soul Signature that is at least equal to, if not greater than, that of Turin. Soulform Since the abilities of Fragments are based on those of their hosts, Fragment Turin possesses a version of Turin's Soulform, '''the Devil's Hound. This takes the form of a large white wolf with one of its eyes, as well as its mouth and tongue, being blue in colour. *'Enhanced Physical Strength:' In his Soulform, Fragment Turin's already impressive physical strength is augmented even further. Like the real Turin, its jaws are strong enough to crush steel and blows from its body can easily shatter the bones of lesser beings. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Fragment Turin's endurance also increases during his Soulform. Although by as much as his strength and agility, the form still makes him tough enough to significantly reduce the damage taken from spiritual and physical attacks. Fragment Turin can also use the common Soulformer ability of using ones own Soul Signature as a shield to strengthen ones defensive capabilities. *'Enhanced Agility: Perhaps the biggest physical change to Fragment Turin's physical state during his Soulform is his vastly increased speed and dexterity. Like the real Turin, making superhuman leaps and bounds are no challenge at all for Fragment Turin, and it can also manoeuvre its altered body with great skill. *'''Shadow Manipulation: '''The true power of Fragment Turin's Soulform is its ability to manipulate shadows. It can use the darkness cast by its own body, or those of other beings, as a weapon by twisting it into various forms. Although the actual offensive power of this ability is not as great as other Soulform abilities, such as Cynthine's fire-based abilities, it is extremely versatile and because every being or object with a physical form casts a shadow it ensures that Fragment Turin can never run out of ammunition, so to speak. Below are all of the abilities that Fragment Turin has displayed while in his Soulform. ** '''Shadow Blast: This is the most powerful ability that the Devil's Hound possesses, supercompressing a mass of shadows in the shape of a wolf's head and firing them at a single target. This ability possesses a large range as well as great power, and even if it does not outright destroy its target the sheer force of the attack will cause them to be knocked back a great distance. ** Shadow Chains: This ability involves using a shadow to bind an opponent, wrapping them in tendrils of darkness. It is generally used to keep an opponent from moving while the user prepares a more powerful attack. ** Shadow Warp: Fragment Turin can teleport between two different areas of darkness, allowing it to move great distances in a very fast space of time. This ability can easily match the speed of the Clayson's Kyopo or "Mirror Step" technique, if not outright surpass it. Fragment Powers As a Fragment, Turin's inner demon possesses numerous abilities that are unique to its race. Turin can use these abilities when he dons the "Fragment armour" that transforms him into the shark-like version of his Soulform. Fragment Turin, however, does not have any such limitation and can use them regardless of his current form. *'Possession: '''A Fragment's main power before gaining a body of their own is the ability to possess their host, and Fragment Turin is no exception. His possession of Turin generally lasts until the host manages shakes off the influence through sheer force of will, or until the Fragment relinquishes control on its own. Why it has done this in the past is currently unknown. Although it is one of his main techniques, Fragment Turin does have limitations on when he can use this ability. For starters, Turin has to be weakened either physically or emotionally, although even then there is no guarantee that his possession will last as Turin, possessing a strong will, is more than capable of fighting his inner Fragment at every opportunity. *'Sombra:''' Fragment Turin has the power to fire a Sombra blast. This is the main offensive technique of the Fragment race that fires a blast of spiritual power at a target. Fragment Turin has a somewhat unique Sombra. Rather than firing a bolt of energy that creates an explosive burst upon impact, Fragment Turin's Sombra is more like a wide beam of energy. Its colouring is black with a red outline.